Magical Force Lyrical Unit : The Beginning
by Akarum
Summary: One year after Riot Force Six's coming into existence, Commander Yagami Hayate was about to announce its dismantling. But Ground Forces HQ want her to keep going. They now see Riot Force Six as a needed division. See prelude for more information
1. 00 Prelude

_**Hello everyone! A second story for me! Yay!**_

_**I am very sorry for those who were reading my other French fanfic, I don't have the inspiration for it at the moment. I sure wish you will like this one though!**_

_**This story is based on a story I'm using for a game of BESM (Big Eye Small Mouth) Pen and Paper Role Playing Game. The main characters are played by my friends. Their personalities, speech method, relationship were mostly created from how they acted during the story. I will update this story has we keep going with the game.**_

_**Well, here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or anything related to it. I do own the other characters which have been created though. -**_

Squad Folder #546298

TSAB Ground Forces Riot Force Six

Riot Squad

_Riot Force Six has been in operation for now over a year. I was about to announce that it would be now over and everyone would go back to their original position, Riot Force Six having completed its mission. About an hour before the announcement was to be made, I received an emergency call from Ground Forces HQ. It seems with all that had been going on lately, they reconsidered their decision and wanted Riot Force Six to investigate if the man related to the JS Incident (see case file #8513JS) was working for someone else. They also wanted us to take care of Lost Logia management in other worlds and dimensions by creating a new squad within Riot Force Six. Having already dispatched my forwards to other divisions, I had to find new and talented people to take up the arms and help us in that task._

_I went to Captain Instructor Nanoha Takamachi for advice in the matter. Seeing as she trains most of tomorrow's elite mages, I saw it fit to ask her if she had anyone to propose me who had to potential to become great Strikers. That is how Lyrical Unit began. Attached to this document are the three new members' files at the time they were brought to my attention. They have gone through a harsh training program with Captain Instructor Takamachi which agreed, once again, to help Riot Force Six along with Head Enforcer Fate T. Hallaoun. _

_Commander Yagami Hayate_

**Mahô Suzumiya**

Military rank: Private second class

Mage Rank: B-

Specialty: Binds and shields

Division: 105th ground forces battalion

Magic Type: Neo-Belkan

**Kira Nakajima**

Military rank: Private first class

Mage rank: B 

Specialty: Close combat

Division: 108th ground forces battalion

Magic Type: Neo-Belkan

**Arima Ru Lushe**

Military rank: Private first class

Mage rank: B

Specialty: Boost Mage and summoner

Division: 108th ground forces battalion

Magic Type: Mid-childa


	2. 01 Where it all began

Chapter 1: Where it all began

_**Kira's POV**_

_I woke up early as usual in the morning. The suns were starting to show up, which meant it was time for my morning run. After putting on my jogging suit, I went out. It seemed to me like any other day. Little did I know it was the day everything would change…_

_Once I got home, I took a quick shower and went for breakfast, where I met up with my two sisters._

Subaru: Hey Kira! Up early as usual I see. What had you planned for today?

Kira: Maybe my little sister can't remember, but today is my ranking test. I swear…you tell her something and the next second she can't even remember it.

Ginga: Well it seems big brother is rather grumpy this morning.

Subaru: Some things never change. Brother being grumpy in the morning is one of those.

Kira: How about you two get busy to whatever it is girls have to do and leave me alone for a bit heh?

Subaru: Alright, alright. Well, see you later! Wish you all the luck on your test!

Kira: With my skills, luck isn't needed.

_They finally left. I hate it when they pick on me like that. They might not be my blood sisters, but they still are the closest I have to a family. I respect them a lot more than it looks like. It's just that I can't stand them when they act like that. I guess that's what you'd call a typical Brother-Sister relationship. Well, better get going or I'll be late for the test and Arima would make fun of me forever for it._

_**Arima's POV**_

_Another morning on beautiful Mid-childa! And today's the mage ranking test too! I sure hope Kira makes it on time. I've been partnered with him ever since cadet school and sometimes, he just can't seem to know the meaning of being on time. Well, can't blame him. At least this morning his sisters are home. I'm pretty sure they'll make sure he gets there on time. Well, might as well get ready myself or I'll be the one getting there late._

Arima: Good morning, mid-childa! Well, let's get some breakfast Amara!

_**Mahô's POV**_

_I wonder why they called me in this early in the morning. I hope my last "partner" didn't complain on how I did the job by myself. He would've been unable to do it anyways. That thief was running away and I knew I could get him by setting up that trap on him. That so-said "partner" wouldn't be able to catch up to me anyways. He's too slow._

105th squad's Captain: Glad to see you here on time, Suzumiya! Here, take a seat.

Mahô: Hai, Captain.

Captain: Actually, I'm not really the one who asked to see you. There are two persons which I'd like you to meet.

_That is when I met them for the first time .A woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes, wearing the aerial forces uniform. Along with her was a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the official ground forces uniform. I was so impressed. I never thought they would be asking to meet me. What in the world did I do to deserve such special treatment? Right away, I stood up and saluted the two Aces._

Captain: Suzumiya, please meet Captain Instructor Nanoha Takamachi and Commander Hayate Yagami. They said they wished to meet you and had something to discuss with you.

Mahô: It is an honor to meet you. I am private second class Mahô Suzumiya.

Hayate: Pleased to meet you. I am Commander Hayate Yagami, commander of Riot Force Six, mainly responsible for the management and protection of dangerous items. We also serve as disaster relief and work directly under the ground forces HQ.

Nanoha: And I am Captain Instructor Nanoha Takamachi. I have been working for now over a year, along with Commander Yagami, in order to make sure our forces are well trained and combat-ready at anytime. 

Mahô: I have heard you wished to have a word with me. Excuse my rudeness, but why might that be?

Hayate: Well, you see, to tell you that, I'd first need to tell you why we are still in operation while we were supposed to dismantle 3 months ago. See, this is where it all began…

_**Well, I sure hope you all liked it. Coming up very soon, chapter 2 : A request**_


	3. 02 A request

**Chapter 2: A Request**

----Flashback----

_**Hayate's POV**_

3 months ago, Mid-Childa's Riot Force Six Headquarters

_Alright, this should do it. That was the last file I had to put into that case's folder. Now that we caught Scaglietti, Riot Force Six has completed its mission. __I will sadly have to dismantle Riot Force Six. It is how it was decided when I first created this unit. I sure wish I could change that. I would've liked to see the kids grow up to become fine adults. Well, better get on my way to the meeting hall to announce it or else everyone will be waiting on me._

PA: Commander Yagami, ground forces HQ just requested your immediate presence for an emergency meeting. Shall I postponed your meeting with the staff to later this afternoon?

Hayate: That was unexepected. Yes, please do.

PA: Alright. The meeting will be postponed for 4 o'clock this afternoon. Do I send notices to Takamachi-san and Testarossa-san to have the forwards trained in the meanwhile?

Hayate: Yes please.

_I wonder why they requested me? After all, they knew I was to dismantle my unit today at this exact time. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out!_

Mid-childa Ground Forces Headquarters, Meeting Room

General: I am glad you could come, Commander Yagami. I was worried my message wouldn't get to you before your meeting. Please, sit down. We have a lot to talk about.

Hayate: Sure. I was rather surprised at your request to meet me right at that time.

General: You see, Commander Yagami, your unit's success has impressed most of us here. Lately, we have received many reports about Lost Logias on distant planets and dimensions. Seeing how your unit brilliantly resolved the JS Incident, we thought it would be best to keep Riot Force Six alive longer than we had first decided. We'd also like you to keep command of it. This is our proposition to you. Do you accept?

Hayate: This is quite an honor! I would be more than happy to keep my unit at your disposal. If we can help to keep humanity safe, then we shall do it.

General: This is good to hear! Here are the files containing reports of sighted Lost Logias. We will provide you with more when we find them. It is your unit's job to investigate them and secure them, as usual. I trust you on how to seal them.

Hayate: Thank you very much.

General: You may take leave. Take care

Road between Mid-Childa Ground Forces HQ and Riot Force Six HQ

_That was quite a surprise! To think they'd allow me to keep Riot Force Six active was beyond my imagination 2 hours ago. __I need to inform everyone of this. I hope Nanoha and Fate won't be called back yet to their unit. I would very much like to have their help in all this. _

Riot Force Six Headquarters, Meeting Hall

Nanoha: Forwards, line up!

Hayate: Thank you everyone for coming here today. Staff members, forwards, I have an announcement to make, which might surprise some of you. This morning, I had to postpone this meeting to a later time because the General requested my presence at an emergency meeting. This announcement was supposed to be to announce you all that Riot Force Six was to dismantle due to the fulfilment of its mission. However, General asked me to keep this unit active and that is was needed. He also mentioned that, with the outstanding success of the previous mission, it would be good to have us ready at anytime. Those of you that wish to remain with us are more than welcomed to. That is all, thank you.

_**Subaru's POV**_

_Did she really just say that we could remain here? Wow! That's great news! I'll be able to spend more time in the same unit as Tia. I sure hope she'll stay here!_

Subaru: Hey, you heard that Tia? Isn't that great?

Teana: I guess I'll be stuck longer with you now. Might as well make it an enjoyable time no? How about we celebrate this? I say we all go out in Capital tonight. Well, that's if we're able to convince Nanoha-san to skip training tonight.

Caro: That would be great! What about you Erio? Would you come with us?

Erio: I don't see why not. We have someting to celebrate tonight!

---End Flashback---

_**Normal POV**_

Hayate: And that is how everything was put into place. For this new Lyrical Unit I'm preparing, I will need new forward members. Nanoha-san here told me you were specialized in binds and protective spells.

Nanoha: I have monitored your training with the 105th battalion and you seem to have quite some latent abilities we could help bring out. I saw you casting a Struggle Bind, which is a high level spell which requires a lot of magic. You can even do a Wide Area Protection spell. What surprises me most is the fact that you are able to cast healing and protective fields, which are pretty hard to do.

Maho: I am not all that great. I still have a long way to go to perfect my spells.

Hayate: What I am offering you is to join this new squad. You would be trained under Captain Takamachi along with her vice-captain Vita. You would be part of a three-man team.

Maho: Wow! This is all so sudden! I gladly accept Commander Yagami!

Hayate: I'm happy to hear that. Then, get started packing, you have yourself a room here at HQ.

Maho: Arigatou gozaimasu!

Hayate: You may take your leave.

_**Maho's POV**_

_Alright,let's go straight home and start packing. I wonder how mom and dad will react.__ If this will help me become stronger, I'm willing to give it my all. I will no longer sit and wait for everyone to surpass me. I will become an officer-ranked mage and keep going higher. Nothing will stop me from reaching my goal! Never will anyone laugh at me anymore!_

**Well this is it! Hope you all liked it. Soon, we'll be seeing more action.**

** For those interested in seeing Arima in civil clothing, check my profile. **

**Next chapter : The mage ranking test**

**Take off!**


	4. 03 The Mage Ranking Test

**Chapter 3 : The Mage Ranking Test**

**Mid-childa Testing Facilities**

_**Arima's POV**_

_Alright now, I've had enough. If he's not here within 5 minutes, I will tear him apart next time I see him!_

(A few seconds later…Kira appears)

Kira: Sorry Arima. I kinda lost track of time.  
(Kira gets punched on the head.)

Arima: That'll teach you to be late!  
(Right at that instant, an M2D appears in front of them)

Woman: Ano…are you two the testing candidates for rank B?

Arima and Kira: Yes Ma'am!

_**General POV**_

Woman: Alright, let's confirm this. Private second class Kira Nakajima along with Private Arima Ru Lushe from 108th Ground Forces Battalion here to take the mage ranking test to graduate from C to B, is that right?

Arima and Kira: Yes Ma'am!

Reinforce: Alright. I will be your proctor for this test. I am Chief Master Sergeant Reinforce Zwei. Yoroshiku desu yo.

Arima and Kira: Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

**Testing Facilities: Observation Post**

Raising Heart: Check of the course was finished. Standby ready!

Nanoha: Alright, let's see what these two are made of. Raising Heart, initiate countdown please.

Raising Heart: Alright, my master.

**Testing Field**

Reinforce: The goal is simple. You must eliminate all targets before your time runs out and you must reach the finish line by then. There will be obstacles on your way. Oh, it seems we are ready to begin here. Preparations are complete. See you two at the finish line!

Kira: Alright Arima, are you ready for this?

Arima: Ready as I'll ever be.

Countdown timer: 3…2…1…GO!

Arima: Alright! Moonlight Breaker, let's give it our best shot!

MB: Yes Mistress!

Kira: Vento Caliber, let's do this!

VC: Ja!

**On the testing course**

_(Kira and Arima keep knocking down the automatic shooting spheres one after the other. All that was left for them to do was to beat a large sized auto-sphere, which most candidates can't usually do and fail at this point.)_

Arima : We have to be careful on this one. It looks tough.

Kira : Yeah but there's nothing tough enough to resist theses fists!

_(Kira starts going very fast on his rollerblades towards the large sized auto-sphere, his fists ready to strike it down)_

Arima : There he goes again… How many times do I have to tell you not to run in without a plan!?

_(Kira, followed not so far by Arima, enters a building which could be mistaken as one ready to be demolished by a destruction crew. Once inside, they feel a powerful magical reaction above them. Going as fast as they could, they went to the next floor to find their target with a beam charged up and ready to shoot strait at Kira.)_

Arima : Oh no you don't! Amara, Blast flare! Fire!

_(From her tiny dragon's mouth, a fireball shoots out and strikes at the sphere, only to be repelled on a wall by it. A piece of the ceiling then falls down near Kira.)_

Kira : Hey we gotta be extra careful here. This building could fall down any minute. But how can we do this?

Arima : I got a plan but you better listen and do as I say or else we could end up roasted!

**A few seconds later…**

Kira : Gotcha!

Arima : Alright then, let do this! Amara, Blast flare! Fire!

Kira : Speed up! Load Cartridge!

VC : Explosion!

Arima : Ô great light of blessing, grant this warrior the strength of a titan. May his fists become engines of destruction. Make it so by my will!

MB: Boost up – Impact power

Arima : By the winds of the north, south, east and west, may my will be bound to theses forces and let me freely move in their skies at the speed of light.

MB : Flyer Wings, Flash Move!

_(At that precise moment, Arima vanishes from sight to reappear outside of the window and already chanting another spell. While she does this, Kira charges from the back of the sphere while Amara keeps it busy, his fists enchanted by Arima's magic spell.)_

Arima : Great one from beyond the flames, protect me from this foul enemy. Let it be destroyed by the will of the ancient tribes of old.

Kira : Kaiser Impact!

_(The auto-sphere gets hit straight through it's barrier and is thrown outside towards Arima, who is ready to intercept it.)_

Arima : Flames of repulsion!

_(Through her hands, a wall of fire is created and pushed the sphere down the building. It crashes on the ground and ends up exploding, leaving our heroes with a victory.)_

Kira : All right! That was awesome!

Arima : What did you think? I thought it up, of course it would be awesome!

Kira : I did all the work here. Don't flatter yourself too much.

Arima : Darn, we got about 30 seconds left on the timer! We have to hurry up!

_(They then go down the building and Arima jumps on Kira's shoulders, allowing Kira to make them go at twice the usual pace. It seems like they could make it on time.)_

Arima : I'm sure we won't make it! Darn it all! Let's do this Moonlight Breaker! Speed boost – Full drive!

Kira : What?

MB : Drive ignition

Kira : You do realize there's no brakes on theses rollers right?

Arima : You've got to be kidding me?

_(As our heroes head towards the goal at an incredible speed, a helicopter comes their way…)_

_And that's it for this chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I haven't updated much in a while but life keeps getting busy all the time. Being a teacher sure is hard sometimes! Hehe_

_I sure hope this won't stop you from reading! It seems I'm over this writer's block now and as long as things don't go too crazy around here, I should be able to update more often. Until then, take care and enjoy!_


	5. 04 A new beginning

**Chapter 4**** : A new beginning**

**Mid-childa Testing Facilities**

_BANG! A loud noise is heard and our heroes just crashed at an incredible speed right into a stone wall. But a few milliseconds before the impact, a pinky yellowish white (yes, it does exist!) light exploded right around them. A huge pink net of magical energy surrounds them, while some yellow energy makes them float above the ground._

Kira – Huh? What just happened here?

Arima – Well duh, you crashed straight into a wall! Well, almost… Speaking of that…

Fate – Well, that sure was a close one. You have to be more careful on the usage of your spells, young lady.

Arima – Wait a second…aren't you…?

Fate – I am Head Enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun, stationed at Riot Force Six's headquarters as head of investigations.

Arima – Fate-san! I've always admired you and wanted to be just like you one day! You are an incredibly talented mage!

Fate – Huh…thank you! That's nice of you, I don't know what to say.

_At this moment, a woman in white clothing comes down from the skies, landing next to Fate._

Nanoha – This seems familiar right Fate-chan? But this time, you're the idol! Hahahaha!

Kira – Wait, I know you both! You trained my sister under your unit!

Nanoha – Why, if it isn't little Kira Nakajima! It has been a long time!

Kira – Yeah, I know. I've been busy with my battalion.

Fate – Training all the time as usual right?

Kira – Yep, there's nothing better than perfecting one's body to better suit any situation in combat.

Arima – Wait, you knew two high-ranking officers from the bureau and you never told me, your childhood friend?

Kira – You never asked.

Arima – How could I ask when I never even could've guessed it?!

_Behind them comes another woman, feathered black wings on her back, along with a small woman, about 25 cm tall. _

Hayate – Now now, it is not the time to be arguing about things like that is it? My name is Hayate Yagami and I am the commander of Riot Force Six. We have much to discuss. Would you please follow us back to Riot Force Six's headquarters?

Arima and Kira – Yes Ma'am!

Hayate – Then please, come aboard the helicopter.

**A few minutes later…**

**Riot Force Six HQ – Meeting Room**

_Hayate explains what happened during the day where she was to dismantle her unit__._

Hayate - So you see, that's how it is. We are now forming a new squad to undertake this new mission. Instructor Takamachi here recommended you both saying you had quite the potential to become great Strikers.

Kira – Wait a minute here, that has to be a joke right?

Nanoha – Well well, let's not get too excited on this right now. You still haven't received your test results and I'm sure you're anxious about that.

Arima – Yes ma'am!

Nanoha – You both sure did a great job taking out the targets. You have a good magic energy control and can come up with strategies in the blink of an eye.

Arima and Kira – Arigatou gozaimasu!

Reinforce – But, you used dangerous tactics to get your enemy down and made a reckless decision near the finish line. Therefore, you haven't passed.

Nanoha – But…seeing as you have a lot of magical power and a lot of latent potential, we have decided to give you another chance. Here's a letter to take a specialized course with one of the best instructors Riot Force Six has ever had. She'll train you, along with me, so you can be ready for a retake of the exam. Make sure to listen carefully to everything she says.

Arima – Wow! Thanks ma'am! This is unexpected!

Hayate – Seeing has you will have a lot on your mind, we'll resume this conversation to a later time. Study hard!

Kira – Will do, see ya!

**Same time, Riot Force Six' HQ Training grounds**

Vita – Get a move on you slackers!

Subaru – Yes ma'am! Revolver shoot!

Teana – Crossfire shoot!

Vita – Alright, that's it for tonight girls. 125 targets down in 1 minute. Not bad at all.

Subaru (breathing heavily) – Yeah, but that's still not enough. I'm sure we can do better, right Tia?

Teana – I'm pretty sure we could, but not tonight that's for sure! I'm heading to bed.

_Footsteps are heard from the corridor leading to the training grounds._

Female voice – You sure sound cranky tonight, Vita-chan!

Vita – Watch your mouth or you'll get it, Nanoha.

Nanoha – Hehe, I'm here to tell you that you'll be training two new recruits with me starting tomorrow. They're retaking their mage ranking test and I'm pretty sure will be joining the new unit.

Subaru – Which new unit are you talking about?

Nanoha – Lyrical unit, a unit specialized in investigating lost logias in other worlds. They will be traveling a lot and under care of both the ground and naval forces.

Teana – And who are the lucky ones joining this unit? Will it be that Lanton guy from the 89th battalion?

Nanoha – He does have a lot of potential, but not to become a Strikers. The ones we chose are even closer to you both than you'd imagine.

Teana and Subaru – Huh?

_And so, under the watch of Nanoha and Vita, both Arima and Kira have passed their ranking tests. They have been informed about Lyrical unit and gladly accepted the offer. They have gone under a harsh training program for 5 months before being considered ready to undertake their missions. Along with Maho, who joined them for training, they now form a unit__ ready for action. Follow their first adventure in Magical Force Lyrical Unit : The Tome of the stars!_


End file.
